Multi Myth-Verse
by LunaFox45
Summary: You’ve seen the Greek gods, and you’ve seen the Norse gods. But you’ve never seen their mythologies cross, not for more than a moment. But what will a girl, Gabriella Wood, who has blood and experiences from both mythologies, do when her world is thrown into another Great Phrophecy? One that could destroy the very world (worlds) that keep the universe from collapsing?


**Authors Notes**

**This story is rated T for swearing, some violence and other things. This story also contains spoilers for the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series, The Kane Chronicals series and the Magnus Chase series. This story takes place after Ship of the Dead(Magnus Chase), Blood Of Olympus(Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus) and the Serpents Shadow(Kane Chronicals), and does not include any content or characters from The Trials of Apollo Series(since I haven't finished reading it).**

**If you haven't read those books, I highly recommend not reading on.**

**I do not own any characters or story arcs except the character and story arc of Gabriella Wood( I may add other personal characters in the future, so I will continue to edit these notices as I write). All other characters and relationships belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Also, I'm Australian, as is the main character, Gabbie, so if you're wondering why words like colour are spelled with a u, that's why. :)**

**Chapter I: Goodbye quiet, hello chaos (Chaos?)**

15 was Gabbie's least favourite number. Why? You ask? No, it's not because of some superstition or anything like that.It's because 15 was the age of herself when everything in her life went to shit. Ok, let's back up a bit here.

{—~—~—~—}

"C'mon honey! We've gotta go!" Gabbie's mum, Christene, yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm cominnggg!" Gabble yelled back, dragging the ng sound. Gabbie's room was a total mess. Her things were everywhere from her desperately searching her room for clothes to pack for the trip. Her and her mum were going on a 3 week trip to Manhattan for Gabbie's birthday, and Gabbie had waited until the last minute to start packing. They had to leave in an hour, and she had still only packed her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and 3 days worth of clothes. So as she ran around, shoving random clothes she found on her floor (clean of course, just thrown out of the closet), she regretted her decision to procrastinate until a day before the trip immensely.

When she had finally packed enough to last her for the 3 week birthday present (relying on the fact that she might be able to buy some clothes in New York), she zipped up her suitcase, her makeup bag, her day bag, and her souvenir bag (don't judge, she was a girl with a lot of stuff), and ran, or rather slowly stumbled down the stairs from her room to her mum who was currently making sure they had enough cookies for the drive to the airport.

"Oh my gods! Do you really need all that stuff Gabbie?"

Her mother gave her a questioning look as Gabbie propped her many bags against the wall near the door, as to not forget them on the way out. For some reason, her mother always chose to say 'oh my gods', rather than just god. Whenever Gabbie asked her about it, she would always say that it was better to say that there's more than 1 god/goddess, just to support other peoples beliefs. But Gabbie knew her mother, and she always knew she was lying about her reasoning. Although Gabbie had no idea why her mother would feel the need to lie about that subject.

"Anyways," her mother continued, "we should get to putting all this stuff in the car. Though I have no idea how we're going to fit it all."

After many a re-arranging and stuffing, they finally managed to get all their luggage into the car. They hopped into the cramped space they called the two front seats, and began to drive. Gabbie simply plugged her headphones into her phone and listened to music while looking out the window.

As the terrain of their small town passed by, Gabbie couldn't help but feel a bit home-sick. _She would be away from her home, her town, her country, for 3 whole weeks._ The thought made her feel sick to the stomach, but she brushed it aside and focused on the view outside her window. They had gone out of town now, and were now heading past the beach. Gabbie had always loved the beach. What with the soft white sand against her pale feet, her curly blonde hair slowly whipping in the cool wind. The sun shining down with golden light, illuminating her sage-green eyes, the tiny golden flecks shining like stars in a green sky, and the water quietly lapping against the shore. She always felt like she and the water had some sort of connection. Not like a master and servant type of connection though. More like good friends, friends that would always be there for the other, willing to help in any way possible.

That thought made her smile, and her stomach calmed. She rolled down the window of their sky blue Suzuki Swift and closed her eyes as the wind whipped her face. She took in the warm scent of the salty sea air. It all made her long for the beach. Running through the water, feeling it cool her hot skin in the summer heat, basking in the sunlight as she made sandcastles and decorated them with intricate shells and patterns. Her mum said she could be an architect some day, but Gabbie knew it was never really for her. Gabbie's dream was to become a school teacher. Ever since year 4, she had longed to be the one up at the front of the classroom, writing words and equations on the whiteboard and pointing to people who had their hand up for a question.

As she looking out into the ocean and day-dreamed of being a teacher, she started to fall asleep. At first, she was worried. Bad things always happened when she fell asleep. But she brushed it aside, drunk on her happy thoughts and breathing in the crisp ocean air, and, tugging it hard to lock it in place, she rested her head on her seatbelt and closed her tired eyes.

Of course, she wasn't ever lucky with these types of things, and her comfortable sleep turned into a sleep full of dreams, as usual.

But these were different to the others she's had before. They were simply a set of flashing images. One image seemed to stay for a second or two longer though, and all she could remember before she woke up abruptly was dark hair, and a set of dazzling sea-green eyes.

{-~-~-~-}


End file.
